<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All about VR46 Academy by HimsBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998481">All about VR46 Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimsBlue/pseuds/HimsBlue'>HimsBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimsBlue/pseuds/HimsBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories collection of VR46 academy. There will be multiple relationships.</p><p>1.Vale/Bez<br/>2.Vale/all<br/>3.Bez</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Valentino Rossi/All, Valentino Rossi/Marco Bezzecchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他想要再多一点。</p>
<p>毕竟，他失去的，需要补偿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vale，”他轻轻地咬着下唇，是像幼犬一样湿漉漉的表情，“我还想要。”</p>
<p>这是他20岁的生日愿望，他知道他的神不会不满足。</p>
<p>或许他的神让他过于满足了。</p>
<p>他到最后几乎叫不出声音，只有像白炽光一样的嗡鸣包裹着他的脑子。他仿若蒙了圣洗，又被卷入了米迦勒与路西法的旷日决战。他不清楚自己是上了天堂还是堕入地狱。</p>
<p>但是神说，你可以拿最痛苦的事换一个梦想成真。那么，这个等价交换，不，是稳赚不赔的交易，他怎么可能不做。</p>
<p>更何况，他并非没有收到像样的道歉，他还记得意大利同僚那晚在他耳边说了一万句抱歉。<br/>ji<br/>他付出过了，那么现在，也该换他风水轮流转了。即便他知道他的神还是会为一个冠军而兴高采烈，但他同时也知道，没有人不会心疼那个功败垂成的输家。如果他不能赢得胜利女神的青睐，那么他就必须要到自己的神的偏爱。</p>
<p>“你已经很棒了。”他的神对他说，“明年我会帮你拿回来的”</p>
<p>好的。他想。那么他的代价，也就值得了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>VR46 relationship summary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>其实VR46学院真的是一个后宫罢了，里面都是些傻小孩，无条件地爱着Vale，心甘情愿地为他争斗，为他夺冠，为他献身。</p>
<p>男人总是喜欢年轻的。他们被命名为academy camp的选秀总是会如期举行。46不好太张扬，但他做得更绝。他让已经封了位的妃嫔们去选人，顺便教新入宫的一些规矩。只有等秀子都选好了，他才去见上一面，在新鲜的，青春的，期待的崇拜的目光中，雨露均沾地打打招呼。</p>
<p>每个人都有自己的小算盘，当然，爱的本质是自私和占有。但Vale又何尝不知道那些小九九呢？他只是这样告诉他们，他不会被独占。</p>
<p>爱他真的容易发疯，拼命到不惜冒险摔车也想捧回个冠军给他。那是他们唯一能得到Vale真正的爱的时候。当然也有想些别的手段的，为了盼他临幸一回去纹身穿乳钉，而每个人都戴同款耳环下是怎样的争风吃醋也就不言而喻了。</p>
<p>Franky是这些人里面最沉得住气的，因为他懂。他懂自己是第一个被立的妃子，他懂自己给了vale第一个年度总冠军，他懂别人还都争着抢着怎么滑胎超越吸引到一点点vale的注意的时候，vale会选择他一组，他们一起站在最高领奖台。当然，他也懂，vale把他当做了他。</p>
<p>可总有人没他那么懂，他们只看到Vale宠他因为他像那个人，于是急吼吼地把自己折腾成一副不符年纪的沧桑模样，不仅没讨到好，还失去了“嫩”这项竞争力。大概他们也知道总是会有比自己更年轻的吧。</p>
<p>Franky从来不说，他只是笑笑，也没有真拿自己当要被立后的角色。他知道vale永远不会真正地拿心出来给他们，因为他现在已经没什么可以给了。他的心早就不见了。他能做的只有陪伴，在每一天的ranch里，微笑地坐在他身边。</p>
<p>vale不是王，他是他们的神，但神的法力也会有衰弱的一天。卢卡会成为王，这是他们所有人盼望的，但神不会有伴侣，不会有后代。神只是来过，神爱世人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People say he is like Vale...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit sexual content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人们说……他像Vale。</p>
<p>真的吗？他盯着镜子，仔细地打量着镜中影。</p>
<p>或许有一点吧？纤瘦的体型，蓬松的卷发和盈着笑的嘴唇。但论起美艳却与那人差远了，毕竟，凡人如何与天神媲美呢？</p>
<p>他捏了捏自己戴着耳环的那只耳朵，微微的拉扯感让他错觉自己又与Vale更像了一分。他的小心思又有谁会不知道呢？毕竟academy里跟46带同款耳钉的也不止他一人。</p>
<p>他顺着衣服的下摆摸到自己的左腰，那个人的这个部位纹着他唯一一个纹身。他的手指加重了一点力度，在那片区域画着圈。他何尝不想去弄一个在自己身上，但那样太露骨了，他不想Vale因为他的过度狂热而反感，也不敢在这样一个在显微镜下的环境中毫不遮掩地示爱。他的皮肤很白，手指稍一下力就能看清皮下的红。他盯着镜子，肖想着那是纹身引起的红肿，甚至用短短指甲来制造与纹身针相似的刺痛。镜子里的纤瘦腰身上似乎真的浮现出乌龟的形状，他不由自主地伸出舌尖，想象着自己舔舐那个卡通图案的样子：他会顺从地跪在地上，抬起头，虔诚地吻上去的。Vale会夸他是乖孩子吗？Vale，Vale，请在我身上刺上你的标记吧。四指扣入薄薄的皮肤中，他弓起腰，逸出一声呻吟。</p>
<p>他只能控制着自己的手向上移，直到摸到肋骨的地方。他摩挲着那两行真实地潜在他皮下的墨色字母，live to ride，ride to live。他是因为Vale才开始ride啊，vale对他来说就是ride的代名词。那他算不算是为Vale而活呢？从孩童时期的仰望，到被他选中进入他的车手学院，再到跟他在ranch里并驾互搏，他甚至可以让Vale为自己骄傲。他记得Vale把他拥进怀里时他胸膛的跳动，小小的肌肉一下一下地撞击着肋骨，仿佛要跳出牢笼跳到那个人身上。</p>
<p>拇指的指尖稍动了一点儿，却引得他抽了口气。角蛋白擦过被体温同化的金属，产生的电流却足够让他颤抖。‘脱下来，让我看看。’有个声音在他耳边这样说。他仿佛毫不犹豫地下意识服从，一件纯棉的T恤几乎瞬间就被他扯了下来。他抬眼望向镜子里的人的脸，像是邀功似的。他被穿刺的乳尖随着金属接触空气的失温逐渐挺立，像小小的粉色珍珠。镜子里的人略微笑着，似乎是满意的样子，于是他也微不可查地翘了一下嘴角。</p>
<p>要说他没什么私心，怎么可能？他又不是不怕疼的类型，只是他觉得值，若能让Vale多看一眼，那还有什么不能做的呢？他甚至堂而皇之地借刚穿刺摩擦会痛的理由，赤着上身在Vale面前转了好几天，直到确保Vale会在外人不注意时盯着他胸前放荡的装饰才作罢。</p>
<p>对啊，他就是这样。若要是他真正笃信那位神而不是Vale，他就该知道像他这样风骚放荡又因色生欲的人是该下地狱的。但他毕竟只求和他的神在一起，或者说，离开Vale那与地狱也无异了。于是他自己变成神坛上献祭的羔羊，只要能得神偏爱，他便就圣洁。 <br/>小羔羊有着一头羊毛卷的头发，那是他引以为豪的，又一项和天神相似的地方。镜子里的人扯着他的卷发，他记得Vale最喜欢这种控制感爆棚的动作。他被扯头发的动作牵扯到嘴巴张开，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角留下来，一到银丝从下巴牵到胸口，让他看上去像被人下了迷药的淫娃。</p>
<p>‘舔湿它。’那个声音说。两根手指被送到他的嘴边，沾着他的唾液侵入他的口腔。他的舌头几乎是立刻就工作起来，像无数次幻想为他的神口交一样，从尖端舔舐到根部，直到手指抵住他的喉头。他的干呕反射只是为了取悦那个人，他痉挛的肌肉挤压着手指，他分泌的液体完全包裹了他们。</p>
<p>镜中人玩弄够了他的口腔，恋恋不舍地放过了他的喉舌，却在下一秒毫无预告地直接把两根手指塞进他的入口。他痛呼出声，却又恬不知耻地昂着头想尽力看清手指的进出。他的入口是鲜红色的，周围是他专门剃到光滑的苍白色皮肤。‘抬高一点。‘镜子里的人对他说。他挣扎着伏下腰，撅起屁股，把穴口完全暴露在镜子中。两根手指撑开他的甬道，他甚至感觉自己可以看到里面靡丽的绯红。<br/>他感觉自己就要被手指玩弄到坏了，但那个人又挤进了另一根。现在三根手指一起在摩擦着他的内壁，他一回头就能看清自己的穴把那些入侵者打湿到亮晶晶。</p>
<p>那些狡猾的手指没有让他的敏感点躲避太久，它们开始集中进攻那一处。他被刺激到淫叫出声，几乎没法保持自己的身形。镜子里的人却又伸出另一只手重新侵入他的喉咙，堵住了他不知廉耻的喊叫。他上面下面都被占据，生理性的泪水与汗液一起在他炽热的皮肤上蒸发。</p>
<p>“我……我要射了。”他在喉咙中的手指暂时离开的间隙里对着镜子里的人说。而那个人却没有放过他，而是变本加厉地折磨他的敏感点。他甚至都没来得及触摸自己的前面，就这样被手指干到像失控的水龙头。</p>
<p>他终于还是支撑不住地倒在地上，疼痛的喉咙让他的喘息声都变得沙哑。他看着镜子里的自己，全身都是自己的体液，一团糟到像个刚被群—交完的婊子。</p>
<p>又或许他真的就是个婊子，毕竟想着自己的老师，在镜子前面把自己操射这种事情，本来就是婊子才做的出的啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>